


БОЖИЙ ПРОМЫСЕЛ

by Jasherk



Series: Яша Зимний Солдат [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, Flaff, M/M, Mpreg, Wakanda, дети, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Никто не знает, что бог уготовил ему. Семья Стива Роджерса и Яши перед лицом новых испытаний.Важное! Зимний Солдат – это не Баки. Это Яша





	БОЖИЙ ПРОМЫСЕЛ

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
  
Ты можешь убегать очень долго,  
Можешь убегать очень долго,  
Можешь убегать очень долго,  
Рано или поздно Бог разделается с тобой,  
Рано или поздно Бог разделается с тобой.  
  
God's Gonna Cut You Down  
ДжонниКэш_

  
  
Стив вырубил пятерых ребят в полной боевой выкладке, наивно пытавшихся задержать его на этаже для рожениц и новорожденных, безжалостно и молниеносно. Ничего хорошего их присутствие здесь значить не могло, и, честно говоря, Стиву было все равно, сколько еще народу ему придется оглушить, покалечить или даже убить, лишь бы с Яшей и малышом все было в порядке.  
  
\- Яша! – Стив ворвался в палату для недоношенных, словно ястреб, и сразу же чуть не споткнулся о тело в одежде медсестры.  
  
Все вокруг было порушено и перевернуто. Еще несколько тел в одежде медработников лежали между дверями и… Яшей.  
  
Яшей, который сидел у дальней стены, привалившись к ней спиной. Железной рукой он прижимал к своей груди их крохотного ребенка, а живой сжимал пистолет-автомат, из которого целился в живот Стиву. На Яше была только рубаха с завязками на спине. Его живот, ноги и пол под ним были залиты кровью.  
  
\- Стив. Слава богу, это ты, - прохрипел Яша и опустил оружие.  
  
\- Ты ранен? – Стив немедленно бросился к нему.  
  
\- Швы разошлись, - прошептал Яша. – Мне что-то вливали в капельницу, чтобы не зарастало, как надо. Когда я понял, что они здесь, и бросился за Пиявкой, стоило начать драться, швы разошлись.  
  
Пиявка. Так Яша ласково звал их крошечного недоношенного сына, даже в такой момент деловито норовившего присосаться к сочащейся сквозь тонкую ткань молоком груди.  
  
Даже несмотря на то, что Яша всеми силами берегся в течение всей беременности, роды у него начались на седьмом месяце. Яшу кесарили, причем с осложнениями, а ребенка первые несколько дней держали в реанимации, в которой буквально дневал и ночевал вместе с ним сам Стив.  
  
Как теперь стало понятно, «осложнения» Яши, вероятно, были искусственными, а забрать их ребенка раньше не смогли просто потому, что рассчитывали сделать все тихо и без шума.  
  
Но сморщенный лысый и весь красный младенец, ни капли не похожий ни на Стива, ни на Яшу, стремительно набирал вес, уже сам дышал и яростно требовал молока. Так что Стив пару дней носил сына кормиться к Яше, а потом наивно решил, что может уже и отлучиться по делам, доверив супруга и ребенка персоналу госпиталя.  
  
Как же он ошибался.  
  
Стив без особых церемоний задрал на Яше рубашку и, нахмурился, увидев длинную резаную рану прямо над лобком. Ее необходимо было зашить, но Стив уже слышал сирены полицейских автомобилей снаружи, в этом госпитале им оставаться было нельзя. Он быстро огляделся в поисках чистой ткани, которой можно было перевязать Яшу.  
  
\- Стиви, нет времени, - понял его Яша. – Бери Пиявочку и беги с ним.  
  
\- Я не оставлю тебя, - просто ответил Стив и, понимая, что отбиться в этом помещении нереально, сказал: - Держи его у груди, я понесу тебя.  
  
\- Нет, ты не отобьешься с такой ношей, - Яша потянулся к нему живой рукой, и Стив немедля поймал и сжал его пальцы. – Стив, родной мой, любимый, Пиявка не должен достаться им. Я тебя умоляю, спаси его.  
  
\- Яша, - упрямо прошептал Стив.– А ты?  
  
\- Они заберут и подлатают меня, как всегда. У них большой опыт. Не волнуйся. Чего я там не видел? – Яша бледно улыбнулся, кажется, почти теряя сознание от слабости, но тут же нахмурился, глаза его мрачно блеснули. – Я дождусь тебя. Я знаю, что ты придешь за мной. Только, прошу тебя, не позволь им заполучить moyu detku.  
  
\- Яша, я не могу, - отчаянно замотал головой Стив и зажмурился. –Я уже потерял одного любимого. Я не отдам им тебя.  
  
За окном было слышно, как что-то кричат в рупор, требуя от них мирно сдаться.  
  
\- Тебя убьют, Стив, - тихо и холодно сказал Яша. – Возможно, и меня. И заберут Пиявочку. И сделают с ним все, что захотят. Все, что не смогли сделать со мной. Господи, и даже хуже. Забери его сейчас же, немедленно, или… - взгляд Яши вдруг сделался почти бессмысленным от страха и отчаянья, слезы ручьями покатились у него по щекам, ладонь протеза полностью накрыла собой головку ребенка, - или мне придется самому убить его. Лучше так, господи, лучше так.  
  
\- Отдай мне сына, - ровно произнес Стив, краем уха слыша, как по коридору бегут люди. – Яша, чертов ты шантажист, я сделаю, как ты хочешь, отдай Степу.  
  
\- Беги, Стив, - прохрипел Яша и, на миг прижался к укающему младенцу лицом, а потом протянул его Стиву. – Спаси его, умоляю.  
  
Стив прижал ребенка к груди, полностью закрыв его щитом, и, наклонившись, коротко и отчаянно прижался губами к сухим губам Яши.  
  
\- Я вернусь за тобой, - пообещал он.  
  
\- Унеси его, это главное, - слабо прошептал тот в ответ.  
  
Стив кивнул и повернулся к двери. Которая тот час же распахнулась в ярком сполохе рубиновых искр, и в проеме предстала Ванда. Одновременно с ней через стену возле двери прошел Вижн.  
  
\- Стив, Яша, слава богу, вы живы, - воскликнула Ванда и, бросившись к Яше, рухнула возле него на одно колено, с ужасом глядя на его вспоротый живот.  
  
\- Я выживу, Вандочка, успокойся, - мягко шепнул он ей, явно пытаясь успокоить и ни капли не смущаясь открытых гениталий, как впрочем, и сама Ванда.  
  
\- Капитан Роджерс, рад видеть вас. Мисс Романофф, мистер Бартон и мистер Уиллсон ждут нас в квинджете на крыше, - тем временем деликатно обратился к Стиву Вижн. – Мы с Вандой будем очень признательны, если вы не откажетесь воспользоваться нашей помощью.  
  
\- Спасибо, Вижн, вы как раз вовремя, - сказал Стив. – Ванда, понесешь ребенка?  
  
\- Конечно, - Ванда обеими руками приняла щит с уснувшим в нем малышом. А Стив, стащив простынку из опрокинутой детской кроватки, заткнул ей рану на животе Яши.  
  
\- Ты им веришь? – еле слышно спросил Яша, когда Стив нагнулся над ним, чтобы поднять его на руки.  
  
\- Я им верю, - вслух ответил Стив. – А теперь потерпи, пожалуйста.  
  
Яша только сжал зубы и коротко зарычал, когда Стив поднял его.  
  
\- Я заблокировал все двери на этот этаж и лифты, - сообщил Вижн, когда они уже стремительно шли по коридору снаружи. – Могу запустить резервный. Он ведет на крышу, на тот случай, если кого-то доставят в больницу вертолетами.  
  
\- Лучше отруби электричество, - просипел Яша. – Уйдем по лестнице.  
  
\- Не могу, мистер Роджерс: это больница, - сдержанно возразил ему Вижн. – Не только у вас здесь беда. И не только у вас здесь ребенок.  
  
\- Запускай резервный лифт, - решил Стив. – Ты прав, чем быстрее мы уберемся отсюда, тем лучше.  
  
Настоящие медсестры и врачи прятались от их странной группы за стойками и в палатах, пока они шли к лифтам. Яша прижался к груди Стива и еле слышно стонал безостановочно на каждом шаге.  
  
Рассчитанный на каталки резервный лифт оказался даже слишком просторным для четверых взрослых и новорожденного.  
  
На крыше на них пахнуло зябким холодом, и Ванда спрятала малыша под своим плащом. Яша часто дышал, казалось, не замечая уже ничего вокруг. Улица внизу освещалась мерцаньем полицейских огней и звуком сирен. Стив буквально чувствовал, как бойцы спецназа бегут вверх по лестницам.  
  
По счастью, черная махина джета была совсем близко.  
  
\- Клинт, Сэм, Наташа, - поздоровался он, внося Яшу в раскрытое чрево самолета.  
  
\- Привет, молодой отец, с прибавлением, - откликнулась Наташа и тут же повернулась к креслу пилота: - Клинт, взлетаем.  
  
Тем временем Сэм уже выдвигал для Яши стандартную койку первой помощи раненым, в то время как Вижн закрывал люк джета.  
  
– Ему вводили что-то, чтобы не срастались ткани, - сказал Стив, бережно укладывая Яшу на койку. – Когда он бросился защищать сына, швы разошлись.  
  
\- Сейчас посмотрю, что можно сделать, - откликнулся Сэм. – Стив, может понадобиться переливание…  
  
\- У нас одна группа. Дам сколько нужно, - отозвался Стив и повернулся к Клинту. – Куда мы летим?  
  
Клинт просто назвал координаты, и Наташа пояснила:  
  
\- Заброшенная база ЩИТа. Была заброшена еще до того, как ты вытащил ГИДРу на всеобщее обозрение. Наверно, один Фьюри сейчас знает про это место.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что это ГИДРа хотела захватить нашего сына, - прямо признал Стив. – Это могла быть любая спецслужба.  
  
\- Мы поняли, Стив, - за всех ответила Наташа и встала из кресла второго пилота. – Потому и бросились тебе на помощь. Ну, покажешь мне наконец-то вашего мелкого?  
  
Ванда с осторожностью вынула из-за пазухи малыша, и в тот же миг весь джет наполнился детским ревом.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя четыре часа после посадки Стив сидел возле кровати спящего Яши в несложно обставленной, но при этом и не совсем бедной комнате жилого корпуса обещанной им секретной базы в Вайоминге.  
  
"Надежное место, - одобрил выбор ее в качестве убежища лежавший на носилках Яша, пока Клинт сложным кодом открывал двери запущенного на вид полугаража-полуамбара, одним боком привалившегося к склону горы в такой лесной глуши, что даже грунтовая подъездная дорога к нему заросла кустарником и молодыми деревьями. - Генераторы, как в Детройте. Мастерские. Серьезное медицинское крыло. Сложный лабиринт на подземных уровнях. Со множеством выходов на случай осады".  
  
\- «ГИДРа тоже использовала эту базу?» – спросил Клинт.  
  
\- «Это и есть база ГИДРы, - ответил Яша. – Если хотите, могу потом показать апартаменты, где меня держали, и зал технического обслуживания. – Его передернуло.– Но криокамеры здесь не было». – Тут же добавил он и утешающим жестом коснулся руки напрягшегося Стива.  
  
Что ж медицинское крыло на базе действительно было вполне достойным. Сэм быстро нашел все необходимое и, укоризненно бормоча себе под нос, что в его контракте со Мстителями не оговаривалось, что помимо прочего его берут еще и на полставки полевым хирургом, сосредоточенно и чисто обработал и заново зашил Яше дыру в животе, даже сумев уговорить его на местный наркоз. Оказавшийся таким сильным, что Яша заснул, и они со Стивом смогли вколоть ему необходимые антибиотики до того, как он проснулся.  
  
После Стив перевез его в выбранную им комнату в корпусе жилых помещенийй развернувшейся под всей горой базы. Очнувшись, Яша первым делом нашел глазами Степу на руках у Стива, а потом попросил пить и, сделав несколько глотков, снова забылся.  
  
Стив прикрыл дверь в маленькую спальню, явно предназначенную для семейных сотрудников, и вышел в совмещенную с ней гостиную, где его поджидал Бартон.  
  
\- Стив, хочешь мастер-класс по смене подгузников? - совершенно серьезно спросил Клинт, принюхавшись к малышу, мирно дремавшему на руках Стива. - После второго ребенка я могу делать это с завязанными глазами. Чисто механический навык. А ты, держу пари, в жизни подобным не занимался.  
  
\- Во времена моей юности лучшие подгузники были из марли, - ответил Стив. И промолчал о том, как его вежливо не подпускали к новорожденным сестренкам Баки, чтобы он со своим слабым здоровьем не начихал на младенцев. А вот Баки точно еще в детстве научился менять подгузники.  
  
\- Повезло вам, что я сообразил купить четыре упаковки этого добра еще до того, как вы попали в историю, - Клинт вышел в коридор и тут же вернулся с упаковкой с изображением спящего новорожденного. - Самый маленький размер. Положи на стол свернутое покрывало и сверху наволочку, раз уж мы без пеленального столика тут.  
  
Буквально за пару минут Клинт умудрился развернуть спящего ребенка, сменить ему испачканный подгузник, вытереть влажной салфеткой крохотную попку, надеть свежий и упаковать обратно, не разбудив его.  
  
\- Эх, надо было вам еще кроватку для него привезти, - огорченно заметил он, передавая Стиву его сына. – Я, наверное, смогу доставить сюда ту, в которой спал Натан. Она почти не изгрызена. А на первых порах можно сделать ему такое гнездо из одеяла, чтобы можно было класть его Яше под бок и не боятся задавить во сне. Сейчас такие специальные продаются. Постараюсь купить и тоже привезти вам.  
  
\- Спасибо, Клинт, - кивнул Стив и признался: - Знаешь, я столько всего для детской успел купить. Обставил все дома, приготовил. Но уж как вышло. Главное, мы все живы и вместе.  
  
\- Абсолютно с тобой согласен, - просто ответил Клинт.  
  
\- Стиииииив! – прозвучало из соседней спальни так похоже на долгий стон. И, кивнув Клинту, Стив бросился к Яше.  
  
В спальне царил полумрак. Уходя, Стив оставил включенным только невзрачный ночник на прикроватной тумбе, и в его слабом свете осунувшееся лицо Яши казалось пергаментно желтым. И каким-то картинно мученическим из-за пробивающейся на подбородке щетины. И если кто-то сказал бы Стиву, что Яша больше похож на бездомного попрошайку, чем на святого, Стив, наверно, вместо ответа дал бы ему в морду.  
  
\- Стив, - при виде его уже с облегчением выдохнул Яша. – Слава богу, Стёпушка у тебя.  
  
Стив без разговоров протянул сына супругу, не в силах не заметить, что тот практически целиком помещается в двух Яшиных ладонях. Ребенок сморщил курносый нос, завозился и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, завопил.  
  
\- Есть хочет, - благоговейно произнес Яша. Тут же, не задумываясь, разорвал на груди новую больничную рубаху, в которую переодели его перед этим Стив с Сэмом, и устроил малыша так, чтобы тому было удобно обхватить своим махоньким ротиком его набухший сосок. Яша чуть поморщился в первый момент, но потом расслабился, как завороженный, восхищенно глядя на маленькую лысую тыковку. Стив нежно погладил его по живому плечу.  
  
\- Вцепляется намертво, - мягко пожаловался ему Яша, наклоняясь, чтобы приласкаться щекой к руке Стива. - Точно сын своего отца. Пока не насосется и не уснет, не отвалится. Представляю, что будет, когда у него прорежутся зубы.  
  
\- Доктор Кристианс сказала мне, что у мужчин-омег не бывает лактации дольше трех месяцев, - сказал Стив и, не удержавшись, сжал зубы: - Это она убедила меня, что нет смысла безвылазно сидеть с малышом. И я не почувствовал фальши.  
  
\- Стив, мы живы, мы вместе, - Яша поднял свободную руку и крепко сжал предплечье Стива возле локтя. - Полагаю, они с самого начала рассчитывали изъять ребенка максимально чисто, без шума и без крови. Просто не ждали, что я вдруг подорвусь и приползу за Пиявочкой. - Яша коротко невесело усмехнулся.  
  
\- Яша, - Стив поднял его лицо за подбородок и, наклонившись, легко поцеловал в губы и очень серьезно сказал: - Никогда нельзя недооценивать Зимнего Солдата. Зимний Солдат - мой герой.  
  
Яша сухо и как-то горько засмеялся в ответ.  
  
\- Я серьезно, - сказал Стив. - Только благодаря тебе мы сейчас вместе. Все трое, Яша.  
  
\- Стив, - измученным голосом оборвал его Яша. - Не надо. Я... Знаешь, я вот кормлю его грудью сейчас, я никогда не думал, что это будет в моей жизни. Что я смогу кормить грудью собственного ребенка. От моего любимого человека. Такого вот... kroschechku. Но при этом я... - Яша резко мотнул головой и запрокинул ее назад, пытаясь удержать слезы. - Стив. Стив, боже. А если все эти люди правы?  
  
\- О чем ты?  
  
\- Все, кто говорил, что мне нельзя доверять ребенка? - сдавленно прохрипел Яша. - Что, если бы я ошибся? Убил самых обычных врачей, пришедших осмотреть его. А потом... господи, Стив. ГОСПОДИ, СТИВ! Я же правда готов был убить его, чтобы не отдать ГИДРе. Я бы убил его. Сам! Мою детоньку. Мое чудо. Стив. Стив. Стив, - у Яши мелко дрожали губы, и он дергано закрыл лицо свободной рукой, неуклюже вытирая слезы. - Что ж я за тварь такая? Что я за тварь?  
  
\- Моя пара. Мой омега. Тот, кто родил нашего ребенка, - твердо сказал Стив и забрался к нему в кровать, прижимаясь лбом к виску Яши, разом обнимая его и ребенка у него на руках. - Я знаю, Яша. Я понимаю. Наверно, это кажется диким снаружи, но мы такие, - Стив вдохнул запах его волос и скользнул губами по щеке, собирая слезы. - Тшшш... я знаю, что ты любишь его больше всего на свете. Я знаю, Яша.  
  
Яша вздрогнул еще раз и затих у него в руках, благодарно привалившись плечом к его груди и уронив голову на плечо свому альфе.  
  


***

  
   
\- Старк звонил, - без стука заходя к ним, сообщила Наташа. - Он сказал, что отобрать вашего ребенка собиралась доблестная американская армия. Сам угадаешь, какой отдел? Тони потянул за ниточку, которая оказалась вовсе не ниточкой, а жирным тросом, ведущим в Вашингтон.  
  
\- Я знал. Я тебе говорил, - так тихо произнес Яша, что если бы с ними в комнате была не Вдова, возможно, она бы и не услышала. - Нас не оставят в покое.  
  
\- У Тони большой опыт успешных разборок с этими ребятами, - Наташа усмехнулась. - Пока что он подложил им главную свинью дня: его пресс-служба устроила массовый вброс во все возможные СМИ под девизом: "Пентагон пытался силой отнять ребенка Капитана Америки" и с массой криков о нарушении прав человека, прав детей, нерушимости семьи, конституции, демократии, божьей воли и буквально всего, что можно написать большими буквами или хотя бы с восклицательным знаком в конце. Думаю, при желании Тони мог бы правительство свергнуть на этой волне и сам баллотироваться в президенты, будь ему это интересно. - Наташа пожала плечами. - Я просмотрела пару дюжин статей из новостной ленты, так еще чуть-чуть и, наверно, Дисней обратится к Мстителям за разрешением на экранизацию сахарно-рафинадной версии, как Капитан Америка спасал супруга и младенца от злодеев.  
  
Стив сердито фыркнул, а вот Яша неожиданно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Словом, Тони делает все возможное, чтобы в этой истории с убийством пятнадцати сотрудников госслужб при исполнении, вы двое выглядели жертвами и героями, спасавшими своего ребенка, а не психами с суперспособностями, разгромившими роддом, потому что у одного из них послеродовая депрессия, а второй - его подкаблучник, - заметила Наташа. - А уж поверьте мне, официальная версия властей выглядела бы примерно так, на уровне желтой прессы. - Наташа коротко дернула плечами и отбросила назад рыжие волосы. - Хотя, когда я смотрю на вас, мне лично кажется, что это звучит вполне убедительно.  
  
\- Так чего же ты решила помочь нам? - спросил Стив.  
  
\- Потому что после истории с ГИДРой я поняла, что ты не ошибаешься, - очень серьезно ответила Наташа и добавила: - Я бы на твоем месте, скорее, удивлялась, что Тони так бурно поддержал вашу семейку Адамс.  
  
\- Если, благодаря ему, нам с Пиявочкой дадут жить спокойно, - подняв взгляд на Стива, очень серьезно произнес Яша, - я Старку ноги поцелую.  
  
Наташа выразительно сморщила носик и заметила:  
  
\- Yashen'ka Zimnyi, prima dramkrujka.  
  
\- Наташа, знаешь, почему у тебя никого нет? - дружелюбно ответил ей Яша по-английски. - Потому что редкий мужик не испугается балерины со стальными яйцами размером с ведро.  
  
\- Вот никогда я тебя не любила, morda morojennaya, - в тон ему отозвалась Романофф и переключилась на Стива. - Мы с Клинтом и Сэмом возвращаемся к цивилизации, по возможности, будем защищать ваши добрые имена, честь и достоинство семьи Роджерс. Ванда и Вижн составят вам здесь компанию.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Стив. - И, пожалуйста, передай Тони, что, когда мы вернемся, я лично его поблагодарю.  
  
\- Смотри, Роджерс, доведешь еще одного омегу до слез, двоеженства Америка точно не поймет, - улыбнулась Наташа и вышла.  
  
\- Надо же, Стив, ты даже к ней свой ключик нашел, - тихо сказал Яша. - Но не моя вина, что ты выбрал меня, а Бартон женат. Хотя жаль Наташку.  
  
\- Она удивилась, когда узнала, что мы назвали Пиявку - Степой, - ответил Стив. - Объяснила мне, что по-русски он был бы Степан Степанович. Как у слишком самовлюбленных мужиков, дающих сыновьям свое имя. Я сказал ей, что сына назвал ты. И она огорчилась.  
  
\- Ты разрушил ей всю иллюзию сурового домостроя, в котором мне приходится с тобой жить, - Яша потянулся. И они вдвоем устроили для отвалившегося Пиявочки гнездо из одеяла между его боком и стеной. Погладив спящего сына, Яша, не поворачиваясь к Стиву, сказал: - Я сам до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты дал мне выбрать имя,- а потом поднял глаза на мужа. - Я был почти уверен, что ты захочешь назвать его в честь Баки.  
  
Стив только отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Это было бы неправильно. Прежде всего по отношению к тебе. И к Баки. Да и к малышу тоже. Я не вижу в подобном ни уважения, ни, тем более, любви, - Стив качнул головой и прямо сказал: - В моей жизни был только один Баки. Я не ищу ему замены ни в тебе, ни тем более в нашем ребенке.  
  
\- Мне все время кажется, - Яша как-то естественно и просто втек в его руки, свернулся, пристраиваясь спиной к груди лежащего на боку Стива, вытягиваясь вдоль него. - Все время кажется, Стив, что я... взял чужое. Будто украл. У него, у Баки. - Яша тяжело вздохнул и продолжил, не дав Стиву возразить: - Все это должно было быть его: ты, жизнь с тобой, семья. Ребенок. Все это было его. А досталось мне. Стив. Нельзя брать чужое. Жизнь так или иначе спросит с меня. И все отберет. Потому что нельзя брать чужое.  
  
\- Яша, - Стив накрыл его лицо ладонью, прижимая к себе, положив подбородок ему на макушку. - Для начала это меня вообще не должно было быть в этом времени. Но если мне не дали уйти следом за моей парой, значит, бог решил, что я еще нужен здесь. Сначала я думал, для того, чтобы защищать Землю. Делать то, что другие не смогут. Но, может быть, бог не дал мне умереть из-за тебя? Может быть это тебе так нужен был защитник, что мне пришлось ожить и вернутся? А, может быть, чтобы Степа мог родиться?  
  
\- Стив, когда ты говоришь о боге, я нервничаю, - Стив пальцами почувствовал, как Яша улыбается, но тут же уголки его рта опустились, и он крепче вжался спиной в грудь Стива. - Что же ты со мной делаешь? Разве можно так баловать Зимнего Солдата? Я же теперь не смогу без тебя. Мы не сможем. То есть смогу, конечно. Но я не хочу. Стив! Я не хочу без тебя. Никогда.  
  
Они лежали в слабом свете ночника на чужой кровати, в тайном бункере глубоко под землей - два суперсолдата, свернувшиеся вокруг своего сына.  
  
  


Эпилог

  
  
Кто бы мог знать, что пройдет всего каких-то пять лет, и совсем чужая, против всех ожиданий, африканская, земля станет им настоящим домом?  
  
И дело было даже не в том, что из грандиозного скандала с попыткой похищения их ребенка, благодаря усилиям Старка они вышли: а) жертвами и б) победителями. После чего им внезапно пошли навстречу и дали светлейшее разрешение на усыновление приютских детей. Яша так смеялся, пока Стив читал ему официальное письмо, что разлил всю заготовленную для Степы смесь для кормления. В одном доктора Кристианс нельзя было упрекнуть, предсказала она точно: после трех месяцев кормления молоко у Яши пропало.  
  
Когда, спустя пару лет, Яша забеременел еще раз, Стив увез его рожать в Южную Корею в клинику доктора Чо. Где они вскоре стали родителями еще одного мальчишки, которого общим решением назвали Сэмом. Яша, правда, звал его совершенно непроизносимым для Стива словом Zagogul'ka, еще с того момента, как увидел на первых снимках УЗИ.  
  
Что же касается разрешения взять детей из приюта, они оба несколько раз сказали друг другу, что помочь всем невозможно. Значит, надо помочь тем, у кого мало шансов. В итоге их семья пополнилась сначала тринадцатилетней, очень закрытой и замкнутой Меридит, слегка горбатой из-за перенесенного в детстве рахита, которую Яша звал исключительно "прекрасной принцессой". Потом одиннадцатилетним Анхелем, легко возбудимым и совершенно по-щенячьи счастливым стать сыном Капитана Америки. Мать мальчика, наркоманка, умерла от передозировки.  
  
Почти сразу же после этого им подтвердили еще двух детей. И они взяли ровесницу Меридит - Таню, серьезную, обязательную и очень тревожную, долго не верившую, что ее действительно забрали в семью. С точки зрения Стива, чем-то необъяснимо похожую на Яшу. Но, как ни странно, отогрела ее Меридит. Они крепко сдружились и всеми силами помогали Яше с хозяйством и малышами.  
  
Тем временем Стив все чаще и жестче выступал против различных действий американского правительства как внутри страны, так и на международной арене. Терял покровителей и влиятельных сторонников на родине, не желая больше быть для них цирковой обезьянкой.  
  
Они успели забрать из приюта еще одну девочку: четырехлетнюю мулатку с сильной примесью азиатской крови - Саманту, шумную и веселую. А потом им пришлось "всем табором", как называл теперь их семью Яша, бежать из страны.  
  
Чтобы после недолгого кочевья по миру и не самых веселых приключений, осесть в закрытой для чужаков Ваканде на подаренной от щедрот местного короля козьей ферме.  
  
\- Могло быть и хуже, - философски говорил Яша, почесывая укусы насекомых уцелевшей правой рукой. Протез он в результате их суровых мытарств потерял, но его явно больше заботило, чтобы все его родные и неродные дети были с ними, здоровы, сыты и целы.  
  
Стив поддерживал связь со Мстителями, хотя и не со всеми, откликался на вызовы раз-другой в два-три месяца. А в остальное время занимался с Яшей натуральным хозяйством и детьми. Доил с Таней и Меридит коз, рубил дрова с Анхелем, собирал с Яшей и старшими дикие плоды марулы и африканской груши. Охотился. Ловил рыбу. Читал детям вслух, играл с ними, бегал и купался.  
  
Спали они в трех глинобитных домиках, стоявших совсем рядом. И если сначала Яша каждый час просыпался и ходил проверять все ли со всеми в порядке (считая коз), то спустя полгода дремотной жизни, простых забот и прекрасных закатов над озером успокоился и расслабился.  
  
\- Спасибо народу Ваканды за дивные национальные костюмы, - смеялся он, завалив Стива где-нибудь за сараем и ловко задирая свое платье одной рукой, пока дети убегали на озеро или играть с местными детьми, которые постоянно приходили к ним из соседнего поселка и уходили только уже ближе к вечеру. Стив и Яша всегда кормили их вместе со своими, и дети приносили им хлеб, иногда что-то из простой посуды, циновки и всякую мелочевку.  
  
За более серьезными вещами Стив ездил в столицу.  
  
Однажды вернувшись после недельного отсутствия, на следующий день после возвращения Стив услышал, как Саманта весьма характерно стонет во время еды.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь ее. Она утром спросила меня, что мы делали вчера ночью, что я так стонал и кричал, - просто пожал плечами Яша. - Я сказал ей, что иногда люди делают это от большого удовольствия. А мне очень нравится обниматься и целоваться с тобой.  
  
\- Милая, подойди сюда, - позвал Стив и, подсадив пышнокудрявую Саманту на колени, сказал: - Зайка, папа не все тебе рассказал. Люди стонут так не просто от удовольствия, а от удовольствия быть вместе со своим любимым человеком, своей парой. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я? Мы все рады, что тебе понравился обед, но не настолько же. Ты ведь не хочешь за него замуж?  
  
Саманта засмеялась и замотала головой, а потом чмокнула Стива в нос, спрыгнула с его коленей и убежала.  
  
\- Они так растут, - глядя ей вслед сказал Яша. - Я уже волнуюсь, что к принцессам скоро будут свататься местные. А они еще даже не решили, хотят или нет учиться в столице.  
  
\- Никогда не хотел большую семью, просто не думал об этом, - собирая посуду, заметил Стив. - А теперь ни одного из них не хочу отпускать от себя.  
  
\- Стив, - Яша замер, глядя куда-то в даль. А потом тихо произнес: - Надеюсь, ты долго никуда не улетишь. У меня...  
  
\- И у меня тоже, - кивнул Стив и поймал его руку. - Надо будет договориться в поселке, чтобы за детьми приглядели. Отблагодарим козами.  
  
\- Стив, - Яша поднял к лицу его руку и потерся о нее своей заросшей щекой. - Ты же разрешишь мне? Если я снова... Разрешишь мне родить еще ребенка? Здесь.  
  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Стив. - Думаешь, мальчик получится или девочка?  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я родил девочку, - улыбнулся Яша и взгляд его потеплел. - И мы назвали ее Сара.  
  
Козы мекали и жевали траву под присмотром Анхеля, пока Саманта и почти такой же черный, как и она от загара Степа с совсем выгоревшими светлыми волосами гонялись за козлятами. Таня колдовала в открытой кухне, придумывая какую-то новую еду, а Меридит сидела под навесом, читая устроившемуся у нее на коленях Сэму.


End file.
